El jefe del clan
by yessi45
Summary: Aquel hombre tenía reputación de ser tan duro e indomable como las tierras que habitaba...espero que la guste
1. Chapter 1

El jefe del clan

Prólogo

Escocia, 1352

Supo que su mujer había muerto en el momento en que su cuerpo cayó sobre el segundo escalón con un golpe seco. Neji Hyuuga vio cómo la conciencia y la aceptación de lo que estaba ocurriendo fueron sustituidas por la mirada helada de la muerte. Hinata no gritó al caer, Neji sólo oyó el sonido de los huesos al quebrarse contra la gran escalera de piedra.

Ella no emitió sonido alguno, pero él sí… su furia estalló en un rugido que atrajo a la familia y a los sirvientes. Todos se reunieron a sus pies, seguros de cómo había sucedido todo porque sin duda alguna habían oído la discusión desde su comienzo. Neji cerró los ojos un momento, después se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Y en el instante en el que murió su mujer, nació la Bestia. Su reputación se extendió a lo largo y ancho de la de las (1)Highlands, la tierra altas de Escocia. Todo el mundo sabía que las últimas palabras de su mujer había sido para implorarle perdón y que él se lo había negado, y su decisión de no asistir al entierro no había hecho más aumentar su fama se cruel. Las madres temían por sus hijas, los padres se preguntaban si los rumores eran ciertos y las doncellas de los clanes vecinos rezaban cada noche para que ningún acuerdo las dejara a merced de Neji.

Menos de un año después de la muerte de su esposa, Neji se convirtió en jefe del clan de los Hyuuga debido al fallecimiento de su tío y padre de su esposa. Ahora necesitaba una nueva esposa. Así que la Bestia se dispuso a recorrer las Highlads en busca de una compañera.

Continuara…..

(1)Las **Tierras Altas Escocesas** (_**Highlands**_ o _**Scottish Highlands**_, en inglés), es una región montañosa del norte de Escocia. Es un área con baja densidad de población, y con un relieve muy variado. El principal centro administrativo es Inverness.

Sinseramente le digo que yo odia a la pareja nejisakura pero le prometia a una amiga aser un fanfic de esa pareja asi que espero que los fanaticos/as de esta pareja no se moleste muchos ya que en algunas ocasiones voy a dar mi opinion sobre la esenas y mas por que sakura va a sufril un poco

Y por fabor deje su comentarios, amenasas, referencias y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocura esto virus


	2. Chapter 2

Les repito que yo odia a la pareja nejisakura pero le prometí a una amiga hacer un fanfic de esa pareja así que espero que los fanáticos/as de esta pareja no se moleste muchos ya que en algunas ocasiones voy a dar mi opinión sobre la escenas y mas por que sakura va a sufrir un poco.

Así que los dialogo que aparece entre () son mi opinión

Capitulo 1

Tres años después

-¿Entonces no hay otro modo de hacerlo?

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar el temblor de su voz. Se clavó las uñas en la mano para no desmayarse al oír la noticia.

-No, muchacha. Ha preguntado por usted específicamente. Y es la única manera de salvarle la vida a tu hermano.

Su padre rehuí a su mirada. Estaba todo acabado. La Bestia había hecho público sus deseos y sus exigencias, la suerte de Sakura estaban echadas; tendría que sacrificarse para salvar a otro.

-Quizá pronto te haga concebir un hijo- susurró su madre desde el lecho donde yacía enferma.-Si le das el hijo que tanto desea, será clemente contigo.

Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas al oír aquellas palabras que dejaban constancia de que estaba a punto de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un hombre cuya crueldad se había hecho famosa en toda las Tierras Altas.

Por mucho que intentó mantener la calma, el sonido de los sollozos de su madre hizo que le resultara imposible y temió desmayarse de verdad, algo que había prometido no hacer frente al emisario de Hyuuga. Así pues, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia su padre y sus consejeros.

-No necesita mi consentimiento, padre, así que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Se despidió de él y del enviado del Hyuuga con un leve movimiento de cabeza, después se puso tan recta como pudo y salió muy despacio de la habitación. La necesidad de echar a correr se hizo más y más imperiosa a medida que los sollozos de su madre aumentaban de volumen. Entonces trató de recordar que era la hija de Haruno y que no iba a quedar en vergüenza. A su alrededor vio algunos sirvientes trabajando, limpiando las mesas de la comida. Era consciente de que la noticia de sus esponsales no tardaría en propagarse en cuanto la reunión hubiese terminado y sabía que debía ser ella la que se lo comunicase a Naruto.

Atravesó las cocinas por el camino más corto y, después de salir de la torre del homenaje (1), cruzó también el patio de armas. Buscó entre los grupos de hombres que allí había que dio con él.

Naruto Uzumaki. Su primer hombre con él que había que se casaría Ahora se enfrentaba a la tarea de decirle que nuca podría convertirse en marido y mujer. Al verla, Naruto sonrió y fue a su encuentro.

-Buenos días, Sakura-le dijo con aquella voz dulce que tan bien conocía ella.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar-respondió Sakura haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera.

Naruto saltó la valla y caminó a su lado en silencio hasta que se encontraron lejos de la zona de entrenamiento, momento en el que Sakura se volvió a míralo, dispuesta a darle la noticia que iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos y amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro, pero se esforzó por toma el control de sus emociones.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? Te has quedado lívida y estás temblando- la agarró por los hombros y la aproximó hacia sí.

Sakura sabía que aquél era un gesto inapropiada en las circunstancias que las que se encontraba ahora, aun así no se movió sino que disfrutó de la calidez, del cariño y de aquella sensación de protección que no volvería a sentir nunca más. Después de un momento, se apartó de él y lo miró con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto que no había podido contener por más tiempo.

-Mi padre me ha prometido a otro hombre, Naruto. No podremos estar juntos como yo había esperado. Voy a casarme con… Neji Hyuuga.

-¿Con la Bestia?-preguntó con sorpresa y temor.

Ella sólo pudo asentir, pues el sentimiento de opresión era cada vez más fuerte. La reputación de Hyuuga era conocida en todas las Tierra Altas y, auque deseaba que no fuera más que el producto de los chismorreos, dicho deseo no aliviaba su temor.

-¿Tu padre lo ha aceptado?-la perplejidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Si ella misma no hubiera estado presente en la habitación sólo un rato antes. Tampoco habría podido creerlo. Entre Naruto y ella nunca había habido ningún acuerdo formal sobre su futuro, pero su relación había ido estrechándose más y más en el tiempo que Naruto llevaba allí y Sakura sabía que pensaba pedir su mano después de visitar a sus padres en primavera.

-Sí. Debo marcharme con los hombres de Hyuuga y la boda tendrá lugar en cuanto llegue allí-estaba pronunciando aquellas palabras, pero no parecían reales.

-¿Te casarás? ¿Sin tener cerca siquiera a tu familia? ¡Ese hombre es una bestia de verdad!

-De todos los títulos que posee, Hyuuga no siente el menor apreció por ése en particular.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el emisario de Hyuuga. Enseguida vio cómo el rostro de Naruto se convertía en piedra y después se colocaba delante de ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con gesto protector.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó con voz desafiante-¿Qué derecho tiene a hablar en nombre de Hyuuga?

-Soy Sai Hyuuga -dijo llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de la espada que descansaba colgada de su cintura.-Soy su hombre de confianza y velo por sus intereses en este asunto.

-¿Este asunto? ¿Se refiere al compromiso con Sakura?

-Sí. Soy el encargado de hacer valer sus deseos en este asunto-Sai hablaba con voz suave y tranquila, pero Sakura sabía que no tomaría aquel desafío con tanta calma.

-No es Ningún asunto-declaró Naruto- Sakura es…

-La prometida de Hyuuga y, por tanto, nada que le incumba a usted de ahora en adelante.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta al oír tan tajante anuncio.

-A menos que ustedes dos hayan hecho algún tipo de promesa ante testigos-continuó diciendo el hombre de Hyuuga dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Naruto apartó la mirada de él y escupió al suelo. Respondió sin mirar a Sakura.

-No.

-O a menos que la dama esté encinta-dijo Sai señalando a Sakura.

Aquello era un insulto a su honor y al de Naruto, un insulto tan grave, que Sakura se acercó al Hyuuga rodeando Naruto y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como pudo_**.**_

-¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme de ese modo?-le preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

-No le llevaré a mi señor una novia que lleve dentro la semilla de otro hombre.

-Claro, todos sabemos que su señor desea plantar la semilla personalmente.

Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de su boca. Sakura deseó no haberlas dicho. La mirada de Sai se oscureció de ira y se clavó sobre ella con una fuerza heladora al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella.

-Así es, señora-dijo apretando los dientes.-Todos sabemos lo que desea-continuó mirando a una y a otro.-Despídase porque partiremos dentro de dos horas, estén preparados para ello o no.

Sakura vio con sorpresa cómo el hombre se confianza de Hyuuga se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ellos demostrando su ira en cada paso. No era así como habría deseado comenzar su vida como esposa de Hyuuga; insultarlo delante de su criado no había sido un movimiento muy inteligente. Y sin duda el propio Hyuuga sería informado al respecto era cuanto llegara a Lairig Dubh.

-Hablaré con tu padre, Sakura. Temo por ti si te casas con ese hombre- le dijo Naruto suavemente, mientras veían alejarse a Sai.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, Naruto.-Sakura se volvió a mirarlo por última vez. Dada la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, sabía que sólo podía hacer una cosa.-Me temo que en todo esto hay muchas implicaciones que ninguno de los dos conocemos.

-¿Entonces se supone que debo quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos y desearte buena suerte en tu matrimonio con Hyuuga?

El llanto le bloqueaba la respiración mientras asentía.

-Por favor- le suplicó.

Naruto le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia así a pesar del hombre que los observaba de lejos. Le retiró el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-Te deseo una vida larga y feliz, Sakura. Y si tiene que ser con ese hombre, que Dios te acompañe en todo momento. Rezaré para que no destruya la energía de tu corazón y de tu alma.

Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó de ella. Sakura pensó que había dicho aquello sobre la energía de su corazón con la intención de animarla, pues su genio era conocido por todos. Después se alejó de allí sin decir nada más. Las lágrimas recorrieron libremente su rostro mientras veía alejarse al hombre con el que había creído que se casaría, pero enseguida se secó las mejillas y respiró hondo. No podía permitirse el lujo de llorar por lo que podría haber habido entre ellos. Tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer si, como le había dicho Sai, iban a marcharse sólo dos horas después. Centrando sus pensamiento en prepararse para el viaje en lugar de dejarse llevar por la tristeza que la destrozaba por dejarse llevar por la tristeza que la destrozaba por dentro, Sakura se puso en camino de vuelta al interior del castillo.

Aunque sabía que debía disculparse con Sai por haber insultado a su señor, el orgullo no permitió que lo hiciera al pasar junto a él, sino que le lanzó una desafiante mirada a la que él respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Sakura no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero continuó caminando, ansiosa por comenzar sus tareas.

Sai hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír cuando Sakura pasó a su lado. Lo cierto era que sentía cierta simpatía por la muchacha; se había encontrado de pronto con la noticia de que debía abandonar su hogar para casarse con un hombre cuando creía que se casaría con otro. Auque fuera eso lo que se esperaba de la hija de un terrateniente, Sai no tenía la menor duda de que todo aquello podría haberse hecho de un modo mejor.

Se apoyó en la valla que delimitaba el campo de entrenamiento y la vio entrar en la torre del homenaje. Aquella mujer tenía coraje… aún le dolía la cara de la bofetada que le había dado con todas sus ganas. Al margen de esa bofetada, la muchacha había mantenido la compostura en todo momento, incluso mientras veía llorar a su madre con desconsuelo. Aquel llanto de la madre había estado a punto de hacer que Sai anulara todo tipo de acuerdo. Neji lo habría matado si hubiera hecho algo semejante, pero el terror que había en la voz de aquella mujer le había llegado al alma. Sakura cerró con un portazo al entrar y Sai pudo por fin dejar se asomara a sus labios la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo.

Seria perfecta. Neji le había dado órdenes de que tuviera aspecto sencillo pero que no pareciera una infeliz aterrada y si cerebro. Sai meneó la cabeza al recordar aquellas instrucciones. Lo de que no fuera pálida resultaba fácil, pero ¿cómo saber si una muchacha era una infeliz aterrada si todas se echaban a temblar con sólo oír el nombre de su señor?

Neji Hyuuga, la Bestia.

Sai dio una patada al suelo con rabia.

Auque sabía que muchos no hablaban libremente en su presencia, no podía creer hasta qué punto se había extendido la mala reputación de Neji, tanto entres sus aliados como entre sus enemigos. Él habría podido luchar contra esos rumores… si hubiera sabido la verdad sobre la muerte de Hinata, pero no había estado en el castillo aquella fatídica noche.

Él sólo sabía lo que contaban las miles de historias que habían surgido después, ya que su señor, y amigo, no había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de Hinata tras su muerte.

Aquellos pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por la llegada del hombre al que había acudido Sakura nada más recibir la noticia de su compromiso. Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Namikaze Minato. Según le había dicho Haruno, no se había acordado nada en relación a casar a Sakura con aquel joven, pero el afecto que sentía el uno por el otro y la creencia de que compartirían el futuro habían sido evidente para Sai con sólo verlo. Sai se separó de la valla y lo miró.

-¿Va a contarle a su señor lo que ha visto?

-¿Te refieres a que su prometida corrió a tu encuentro en cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad?-Sai volvió a bajar la mano hasta dejarla sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

Naruto apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió al horizonte antes de responder.

-Sakura es una mujer leal, por eso ha querido que yo lo oyera de su boca y no de la de otro.

-La lealtad es una cualidad admirable-dijo Sai sin responder a la pregunta de Naruto.

-Sí lo es- asintió el más joven de los dos hombres.-No me gustaría que Sakura sufriera ningún tipo de castigo o reprimenda por dicha lealtad.

-¿Y cree que Hyuuga haría algo así?- Sai dio un paso hacia él.

-He oído las mismas habladurías que sin duda ha oído usted también. Si no puedo estar con Sakura, quiero al menos asegurarme de que estará bien.

Sai asintió y volvió hacia atrás.

-Mi señor sólo querrá saber si está todo arreglado. No le interesará con quién haya hablado su prometida antes de machar.

Naruto aceptó aquellas palabras con un suave movimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada. No podía hacer nada para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Sai respetaba sus esfuerzos por proteger a Sakura. Otra vida que cambiaba inexorablemente por los actos de su señor y que contribuirían a que fuera conocido como la Bestia. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió adonde sus hombres aguardaban a la espera de recibir órdenes. ¿Cuántos más quedarían bloqueados por el terror antes de que se conociera la verdad? Sai movió la cabeza con impotencia y llamó a sus hombres para que se prepararan para partir.

Continuara…

(1)La **torre del homenaje** o **torreón** es la estructura central del castillo medieval

La autora en este momento se encuentra con pañuelo en mano en alguna esquena de la habitación llorando a mares por que se vio forzada a meter a Naruto en la historia.

Así que deje sus comentarios, amenazas, críticas y todo lo que tengan que decir

Por cierto ella se ha quedado corta de personajes y necesita un poco de ayuda de las lectoras así que si tiene sugerencia de algún personaje que quieran que ponga en el fanfic díganselo


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la tardanza pero varios suceso ocurridos no me habían permitido seguir que la amiga mía me tubo que jalar la oreja para que espesara a escribir.

Así que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, y como ya sabrán a mi no me gusta esta pareja ya que lo mio es el yaoi, y soy sincera al decirle que esto tan solo es escrito por el gran cariño que le tengo a mi amiga, así que en realidad a quien le tiene que dar las grasas es a mi amiga Ine. Así que ya los dejo que continúen leyendo.

**Capitulo 2**

El viento le despeinaba el cabello y le movía las ropas mientras esperaba en la torre más alta del castillo de Broch Dubh. Protegiéndose los ojos con las manos, miro a los lejos una vez mas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Llegaba tarde. El mensaje de Sai decía que llegarían hacia el mediodía y hacia ya mucho que el mediodía había quedado atrás.

Unos segundos mas tarde volvió a otear el horizonte con preocupación y cierto temor. Sai cuidaría de ella durante el viaje; su primo llevaba años siendo además su hombre de confianza y siempre cumplía sus obligaciones con una dedicación de la que no podía presumir ningún otro integrante del clan Hyuuga. Así que, traro o no, su prometida estaría a salvo con Sai. Neji se sobresalto al oír a alguien que se aclaraba la garganta a su espalda, era otro de sus hombres.

-¿Qué ocurre, Eachann?

-¿Desea que envíe mas hombres en su busca?

Neji siguió por vigésima vez el camino que conducía al pueblo de Lairig Dubh y después negó con la cabeza.

-No. Sai sabe lo que tiene que hacer y sé que no me fallara.

Eachann asintió y dio un paso atrás en silencio para no importunar a su señor con mas preguntas. A su lado, en completo silencio, el capitán de su guardia cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y espero a recibir mas ordenes. Neji se apoyo en el gran muro de piedra y siguió con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por su insensatez. Siempre trataba de aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban, pero pedir en matrimonio a la hermana de joven Haruno a cambio de perdonarle no era una oportunidad. Era un desastre.

Después de tanto tiempo cultivando los terribles rumores que lo protegían del matrimonio,la muerte de su tío lo obligaba ahora a casarse. Desgraciadamente las historias que se contaban sobre él habían conseguido que ningún hombre, aliado o enemigo, se atreviera a ofrecerle su hija como esposa. A pesar de su riqueza personal y de la de su clan, de su titulo y de la enorme expansión de tierra que los Hyuuga había hecho suyas es las Highlands, le resultaba imposible encontrar una mujer con la que casarse.

Se apoyo sobre el muro para ver a sus guerreros entrenando en el patio. Lo que mas habría deseado en aquel momento habría sido seguir entrenando con sus hombres para que estuvieran preparados para entrar en combate en cualquier momento. El clan Hyuuga se preciaba de tener mas de quinientos guerreros propios que combinados con sus aliados componían un ejercito sin igual en todas las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Pero una de sus obligaciones como señor era proporcionar un heredero que pudiese reemplazarlo cuando él muriera.

Bien era cierto que tenia varios primos y tíos que podrían dirigir el clan, pero sus mayores preferían que la sucesión correspondiera al primogénito, de acuerdo con la tradición(1). Por eso sentía tanta presión por encontrar una esposa adecuada que pudiera darle un heredero.

Uno de los guardias lo alerto en aquel momento de que alguien se acercaba y Neji volvió a mira al camino que llegaba hasta el castillo. Un pequeño grupo de jinetes acababa de salir del bosque y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Intento reconocer a Sai entre los integrantes del grupo, pero aun se encontraban demasiado lejos, por lo que bajo corriendo de la torre. Salio al patio justo en el momento en que los guardias les permitían la entrada al castillo.

Al darse cuenta de que cualquiera podría malinterpretar su prisa, bajo el ritmo y se acerco con tranquilidad a recibir a su amigo... y a su prometida. Los mozos de cuadra(2) se apresuraban en ayudarlos a bajar y hacerse cargo de los caballos. Se había congregado una multitud que esperaba ver cuanto antes a la nueva señora; todos ellos empezaron a murmurar y después se echaron a reír al distinguir a la única mujer entre el grupo de jinetes.

Fue Sai el que la ayudo a desmontar y Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba ansioso por verla mejor y comprobar si sus ordenes habían sido obedecidas. Había pedido una mujer normal, pero que no fuera ninguna tonta y Sai no debía firmar ningún tipo de documento en su nombre a menos que verificara que la persona se ajustara a tales condiciones.

Resultaba difícil ver su aspecto, pues estaba cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera podía distinguir el color del pelo. Por un momento, Neji sintió ganas de echarse a reír también, pero enseguida recordó que aquella era la mujer con la que iba a casarse. Después se fijo en que Sai estaba igualmente cubierto de barro. Alguien tenia que darle una explicación inmediatamente.

-¿Sai? -lo llamo entre los ruidos de la multitud. Como era de esperar, todo el mundo callo y espero a ver su reacción ante la mujer que tenía delante.

-Sí, señor -respondió Sai llevando a la dama hacia los escalones de la entrada y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Tienes el acuerdo de compromiso?

Sai saco un pergamino del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y se lo dio a su señor sin apenas tocarlo para no ensuciarlo. Neji creyó ver una sonrisa asomándose a los labios de su amigo. Neji leyó el documento y, al ver que allí figuraba todo lo que él había ordenado, asintió con satisfacción.

-Bienvenida... -miro el pergamino una vez mas para ver el nombre de su prometida.- Bienvenida al clan Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno- puede ir a limpiarte, el cura nos espera en la capilla.

Neji percibió la mirada feroz de su amigo y también la de su prometida. Ella sabia que estaba todo preparado para que se casaran de inmediato, su hermano no quedaría en libertad hasta que no hubiese quedado consumada, cosa que no resultaba demasiado cómoda, cosa que no resultaba demasiado atrayente viéndola chorreando de barro. El clan los rodeaba, observando cada movimiento y escuchando cada palabra.

-Preferiría ver a mi hermano antes de casarnos, señor -dijo en ella con voz firme e indignada. No quería entregarse a él a cambio de nada.

-Su hermano esta bien. Ahora, lave se y dese prisa -una vez tomada la decisión de casarse y habiendo encontrado a la mujer adecuada, no quería esperar mas.

Pero ella dio un paso hacia delante, llevando hacia él el terrible olor del barro que la cubría.

-Lo veré ahora, señor.

La multitud se quedo boquiabierta ante tal insolencia. Se había atrevido a rebatir sus ordenes delante de todo el mundo. Pero parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error porque enseguida parpadeo y miro a aquellos que la rodeaban. Aunque después se volvió hacia él y tuvo el atrevimiento de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-parece que los Haruno lleva en la sangre la falta de respeto. ¿Es que pone en duda mis palabras?.

-Sí, señor. Quiero ver a mi hermano antes de pronunciar voto alguno.

Neji respiro hondo, dispuesto a arremete contra ella por desafiar lo de aquel modo, pero entonces vio el gesto de advertencia con el que lo miraba Sai. Quizá ponerla en su lugar nada mas llegar no fuera la mejor manera de que su futura esposa empezase su vida en el clan. Neji sabia que, una vez que fuese completamente suya(3), tendría oportunidades de sobra para corregir sus modales. Así pues, se dirigió a uno de sus hombres y le dio una orden al oído, después espero a que trajera al prisionero de la mazmorra con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una intensa mirada clavada en ella.

Aprovecho la espera para examinar con mas detenimiento a su futura esposa, pero el barro solo le permitió distinguir el color de sus ojos. Eran los de Hinata(4).

Se le revolvió el estomago y sintió una nausea que tuvo que controlar antes de que le llegara a la boca y le hiciera perder la comida que había tomado por la tarde. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había pensado en Hinata y no entendía por que su recuerdo invadía su mente justo en aquel momento. Probablemente el inminente matrimonio había despertado unos recuerdos que habrían estado mejor dormidos para siempre.

Trato de concentrarse de nuevo en la mujer que tenía delante y vio que lo miraba con la misma intensidad que él a ella. ¿Habría notado su malestar? La llegada del prisionero le sirvió de excusa para apartar la mirada. Dos soldados flanqueaba a Konohamaru Haruno agarrándolo cada uno de un brazo. El joven, con la cara llena de magulladuras, parecía confundido.

Neji oyó el grito ahogado de Sakura y tuvo que agarrarla para impedirle que no corriera hacia su hermano. Ella trato de zafarse de sus manos, pero su fuerza no era comparable a la de su futuro esposo.

-Déjeme. Esta herido -dijo intentando liberarse.

-Dijo que quería verlo y ya lo ha visto. Ahora tiene que cumplir su parte del trato-susurro él entre dientes para que solo ella lo oyera.

-Muy bien, señor. Casémonos ya para que después pueda curarle las heridas a mi hermano.

Neji tiro de ella con fuerza.

-Tengo entendido que le explicaron las condiciones del acuerdo, ¿no es si? -miro a Sai en busca de confirmación y al ver que su hombre asentía, continuo diciendo-: Una vez que nos hayamos casado y consumado el matrimonio, su hermano quedara en libertad.

No habría podido asegurarlo, pero a Neji le pareció que ella se había sonrojado bajo tanta suciedad.

Sai tosió al oír sus palabras y el resto de los presentes lo miraron boquiabierto.

-Entonces, señor, busquemos al cura y terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

-Antes debería lavarse y cambiarse...

-Puedo pronunciar mis votos limpia o sucia, señor, y preferiría hacerlo lo antes posible.

¡Aquella mujer era insufrible!

Frente a el y a todo su clan, era evidente que llevaba las de perder y sin embargo nadie lo habría dicho a juzga por su actitud y sus exigencias hacia él. Pero Neji no era de los que se achantaban ante un desafío, especialmente si lo lanzaba una mujer que debía aprender a comportarse.

-Sai, haz venir al cura.

-Pero, Neji -Sai se acerco a él con animo de discutir sus ordenes también.

-Ya has oído a la dama. Desea pronunciar sus votos cuantos antes y yo voy a complacerla. Trae al cura, Sai.

Sai lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer la furia que había en su voz y

mismo podía oír. La dama en cuestión, sin embargo, no lo conocía tanto, pero debía haberse dado cuenta de su error porque trato de alejarse de él. Neji se lo impidió una vez mas; no iba a permitirle que se escapara que escapara del destino que ella misma había aceptado ya.

Se volvió a sus hambres y les ordeno que llevaran al prisionero de vuelta a la mazmorra. Cuando sintió que ella iba a protestar, le apretó el brazo y dijo:

-No solo su vida, también su comodidad depende de su comportamiento. Piénseselo bien antes de decir nada.

Vio como ella abría la boca para hablar y después volvía a cerrarla. Entonces se hizo un silencio preñado de tensión que se prolongo hasta la llegada de Sai acompañado del cura.

-Señor -dijo el cura bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia-, esto es muy inusual.

-Si, padre, lo se.

-¿No deberíamos dejar que la dama se prepare para la ceremonia? Podríamos celebrarla por la mañana.

-No. mi prometida ha pedido, no, mas bien ha exigido que se celebre ahora, así que le ruego que tenga la amabilidad de proceder.

Neji sabia que el padre Micheil no entendía la situación, pero también sabia que haría todo lo que él le pidiese. Así pues, unos minutos mas tarde, ya estaba casado de nuevo y, si él se sentía apabullado por tal hecho, podía imaginar lo que debía de sentir la desposada. El temblor de su cuerpo y el modo en que le castañeaban los dientes daban fe de que ser su esposa no era para ella ningún honor.

-Ino -llamo Neji a una de las sirvientas-. Lleve a la dama a sus aposentos y ayúdela en toso lo que necesite.

Sakura siguió a la sirvienta sin decir nada. Neji solicito la presencia de Sai a su lado con solo una mirada y espero a que la multitud se hubiese dispersado para hablarle:

-Entra y explicarme por que mi mujer y tú estáis cubiertos del mismo lodo.

Sakura apenas sabia que fuerza le permitió mantenerse en pie durante la ceremonia y seguía a la mujer por las escaleras del castillo. Cada escalón suponía todo un reto, pues hasta el mas leve movimiento le suponía un gran dolor. Sabia que si titubeaba solo un segundo, caería de bruces al suelo, así que fijo la mirada en el bajo de la falda de la sirvienta y rogó al cielo que sus aposentos no estuvieran lejos.

Después de presenciar la total indiferencia de su nuevo esposo, no sabia que la esperaría al final de aquella escalera. Unos segundos después, Ino abrió la puerta de una habitación y espero a que ella entrara primero. Sakura se detuvo en el umbral, paralizada ante la viso de todas aquellas comodidades.

Era una habitación grande orientada al este y con varias ventanas con cristales. Un hogar(5) ocupaba gran parte de uno de los muro, frente al que había una cama enorme que le resulto muy atrayente. Sakura no se movió para no ensuciar nada con sus ropas y miro a la sirvienta en busca de ayuda.

-Déjeme que la ayude a deshacerse de sus ropajes, señora -dijo Ino acercándose a ella y Sakura no tubo ni fuerzas ni deseos de resistirse-. He pedido que traigan agua caliente para que pueda darse un baño.

Sakura trato de contener las lágrimas que había sentido a punto de desbordarle los ojos cada cinco minutos desde que había descubierto que su destino estaba ahora en manos de Hyuuga. Se quedo inmóvil mientras Ino le quitaba la camisa, la saya(6) y las faldas y dejaba desnudo su cuerpo tembloroso. Unos minutos después, Sakura pudo sumergirse en una enorme bañera de llena de agua humeante y aromatizada.

Recordaba que Ino le había enjabonado el pelo y se lo había aclarado al igual que el resto del cuerpo, antes de envolverla en varias toallas para después sentarla en la cama frente a una bandeja de comida. Y eso era lo ultimo que pude recordar cuando los rayos de sol inundaron su habitación a la mañana siguiente y la sacaron de un profundo sueño.

Una terrible oleada de pánico le inundo el cuerpo al darse cuenta que no había cumplido la segunda parte del trato. Pues, a menos que el acto de consumar el matrimonio fuera una hecho tremendamente sobrevalorado y pudiera hacerse en sueños, dudaba mucho que su esposo hubiera hecho uso de sus derechos maritales aquella noche.

Se levanto de la cama aun envuelta en las toallas y busco en la habitación algo que poder ponerse, pues no sabia donde estaba el pequeño hatillo de ropa que ella misma había preparado antes de partir. No podía dejar de pensar que no habiéndose consumado los votos, Neji aun podía seguir castigando a su hermanos. Después de buscar algo con lo que vestirse durante varios minutos, tuvo que resignarse a quedarse allí esperando a que acudieran algún sirviente, así que se entretuvo en cepillarse el pelo con un cepillo que encontró sobre la cómoda.

Algo debía de haber alertado a los sirvientes de que estaba despierta porque poco después llamaron a la puerta y entro una muchacha, que encendió el fuego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le echo agua caliente en la palangana que había junto a la cama. Después se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes le dijo desde la puerta:

-Señora, el señor ha pedido que se reúna con él en el salón para desayunar.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo...¿como te llamas?

-Temari, señora -dijo la muchacha con una reverencia.

-Temari, dile al señor que no puedo hacer lo que me pide...

antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la chica había desparecido tan rápido como un espectro y la dejo sola de nuevo. Sakura comenzó a lavarse con la esperanza de que alguien fuera a buscarla y se diera cuenta de que en necesitaba ropa. Sumergió las manos en el agua caliente y se mojo el rostro. Justo en ese momento la sobresalto un ruido que hizo que se volviese de golpe y perdiera el control de las toallas que le cubrían el cuerpo. Las agarro antes de que cayeran del todo y levanto la mirada esperando encontrarse con Temari.

Pero a quien vio fue a su marido. Neji Hyuuga.

Al ver la expresión de su rostro supo por que lo llamaban la Bestia. Las palabras que habría querido decirle se le secaron en la garganta cuando vio que su mirada se detenía en su pechos. Habría deseado borrar aquella expresión lasciva con una bofetada, pero sabia que como esposa debía someterse no solo a sus miradas, sino también a sus caricias y a la completa posesión de su cuerpo. No pudo controlar el escalofrío de terror que recorrió su espina dorsal. Finalmente hizo frente a su mirada con furia.

-Veo que toda una noche de descanso no ha endulzado tu ánimo ni tu disposición. ¿Vas a desobedecer hasta la mas pequeña de mis peticione? -le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Señor, no le he desobedecido -dijo ella mientras él se acercaba. Sabia que no podía alejarse de él, no tenia donde huir.

-He pedido que bajara al salón y no lo has hecho. ¿Que es eso sino desobediencia?

No era manera de empezar su vida de casada. Un pequeño malentendido podría convertirse en algo mucho mas importante si no lo manejaba bien. Lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el cansancio y el temor por su hermano no le había permitido fijarse en su esposo el día anterior. Había asistido a la ceremonia como un alma en pena, pero ahora, a la luz del día, veía que se había casado con un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Mas alto que su padre, e incluso mas alto que Naruto, con el cabello castaño recogido en la nuca y el rostro perfectamente rasurado, los marcados rasgos proclamaban su masculinidad. Unos ojos del color perla la miraban con la intensidad del fuego y el poder de su autoridad como esposo y como señor.

-Señor, no tengo ropa -explico por fin con una reverencia. Con la cabeza inclinada no pudo ver su reacción, pero sintió que su voz se suavizaba.

-¿No tienes ropa?

-No, señor. Y no he encontrado nada en esta habitación con lo que poder cubrirme para acudir a su llamada. No creo que quisiese que apareciese desnuda delante de todo su clan.

Oyó como se atragantaba un momento antes de que se oyese una carcajada fuera de la habitación. Sakura levanto la mirada justo para ver como sus botas salían por la puerta. Unos segundos después volvió a aparecer con su hatillo de ropa. Sakura se inclino a recogerlo y al ponerse recta de nuevo, perdió el equilibrio y se habría caído de no ser porque él la agarro y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Vístete y baja de inmediato -le ordeno al oído.

-Si, señor -respondió ella.

La soltó y estuvo a punto de salir, pero Sakura no podía dejar que se marchara hasta saber como se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Señor? -él se detuvo, pero no se giro a mirarla-. ¿Ha sufrido mi hermano algún tipo de castigo porque yo no cumpliera mi deber de consumar los votos?

Sakura oyó otra risa en el pasillo, pero apenas pensó en ella porque en el momento en que Neji se volvió a mirarla solo pudo mirarle también mientras él se acercaba hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros, pero sin rozarla siquiera. Miro hacia abajo con la ferocidad de una bestia y la hablo entre dientes.

-Tu hermano es el único responsable de su comportamiento tú lo eres del tuyo. Ahora vistete y baja al salón.

La furia de su voz la dejo halada después de que saliera de allí con un portazo. Cuando dejo de oír voces en el pasillo supo que él se había ido y en ese momento se echo a temblar y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

No habría sabido decir cuanto tiempo estuvo allí arrodillada, el sonido de las voces atrajo su atención y la hizo levantarse con gran esfuerzo. No tardo en encontrar un vestido y unas medias en el hatillo de ropa. Luchó con la tela y los lazos torpemente hasta conseguir vestirse por completo. Se echo un chal por los hombros y se lo ato con fuerza con la esperanza de que eso aplacara sus temblores.

Después de respirar hondo varias veces se sintió más o menos preparada para responder a la llamada de Neji. Al abrir la puerta la puerta le sorprendió encontrar a Ino y a Sai esperándola. Sai la recibió con una reverencia que nada tenia que ver con la falta de respeto que había mostrado hacia ella en todo momento durante el largo viaje de la jornada anterior.

-El señor me ha pedido que la acompañe al salón.

-Muy bien -dijo ella a la espera de que le indicara el camino.

-Quiza iria mas comoda con unos zapatos -dijo señalando sus pies desnudo-. No creo que al señor le guste que su esposa apareciera desclaza.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella volviendo para calzarse.

Unos segundos después estaba vestida y casada, pero dudaba enormemente que alguna vez fuese a estar preparada para enfrentarse a lo que la esperada y en el salón. Había despertado la furia de Neji al preguntarle por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano; el honor obligaba a mantener sano y salvo a un prisionero durante el cautiverio, pero Sakura sabia que muchos eran maltratados. La idea de que eso hermano pequeño sufriera de ese modo volvió a llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Su vida dependía tan sólo de que ella cumpliera su parte del trato.

Sai le tendió el brazo para que ella apoyará la mano en él y se dejarse guiar. Incapaz de dejar de temblar, Sakura se concentró en cada escalón que bajaba y que contaba en silencio. Algo terrible le pasó por la cabeza al llegar al último... ¿serían aquellos los mismos escalones en los que había encontrado la muerte la primera mujeres de Neji?

Al detenerse en seco, Sakura atrajo la atención de Sai, que debió de adivinar lo que se estaba preguntando porque dijo:

- No, no fue aquí.

- Yo.. he oído que.. -No sabíamos muy bien que decir. Sai ya le había dejado muy claro que nada programa que nadie llamarse Bestia a su señor sin duda tampoco vería con buenos ojos que Sakura supiese toda aquella sordida historia.

- Usted en no ocupa sus aposentos. Esas habitación no se han utilizado desde su muerte.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Morir a manos de Hyuuga?

Sai la miro como una ira que le costó la respiración. Sakura levanto la mano de su brazo con miedo a su reacción. Pero antes de que dijera nada, se dio una tercera voz.

- Sai, te he pedido que trajera a mi esposa al salón, no que le hicieses un recorrido de visita de la casa.

**continuara...**

1)Se sabe de que Neji no es el primogénito verdadero del clan Hyuuga, si no que es Hinata, pero según algunas tradiciones antigua si él único heredero de una familia de renombre es mujer, al momento de contraer matrimonio con algún tío o primo este pasaría a ser el primogénito del clan; por esa razón es que Neji se menciona como el primogénito.

2)Los mozo de cuadra son los encargados del cuidado, mantención y limpieza de los caballos y sus corrales.

3)Se refiere a que después de que el padre los uniera en sagrado matrimonio y que el le quitara la virginidad, ella pasaría a ser de su propiedad y podría a ser con ella lo que se le viera en ganas. En los tiempos antiguos cuando una mujer perdía la virginidad con un hombre este pasaba a ser de su dueño, y esta no tenia derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada o sino era severamente castigadas, que en dado caso esta era humillada públicamente recibiendo 20 azotes dados por la madre de esta.

Nota: si los hombres (si es que ay) que leen y están de acuerdo con los métodos que se usaba antes para tener el control del genero femenino. Digan celo a sus madres y verán que tremendo boche les darán, y si se lo cuentan a su novia que tremenda cachetada o trompón esta les meterá. En el caso de las mujer es mas que decir que estamos súper encostra de eso,asi que un !viva por las libertadoras de los derechos de la mujer.

4)Ya se que ese no es el color de los ojos de Hinata, pero tenia que poner algo que se les pareciera, así que tan solo se me ocurrió el ponerle el color de ojos iguales.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias tanto de personajes(que enserio los necesito) como de la trama,quejas... bueno se ase tan todo menos virus.

Bueno bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Neji se quedo observándolos a solo unos metros con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sakura estaba segura de que seguía enfadado con ella por haber ofendido su honor, no obstante, le tendió la mano, ella fue hacia él en silencio y la acepto para que la llevara al salón. Ya en la puerta, Sakura pudo observar el lugar y la gente que lo ocupaba.

Era mucho más grande que el de su padre y se encontraba en mejor mala fortuna de los Haruno se había visto reflejada en el rápido deterioro que había sufrido el castillo y en la completa falta de comodidades. Esa inminente pobreza era la que había hecho que su padre fuera vulnerable a una oferta como la de Hyuuga.

Nada más entrar Sakura sintió todas las miradas sobre ellos, pero nadie sonrió, ni tan siquiera la saludaron de un modo u otro y ella tampoco reconoció a nadie. Resultaba imposible interpretar la expresión de aquellos rostros porque todos ellos se volvían en cuanto ella se acercaba. Jamás se había sentido tan mal recibida. ¿Era el temor hacia el señor del castillo lo que hacía que todas aquellas personas estuviesen en silencio? ¿Acaso sentían el mismo desprecio hacia ella que su señor? Sakura sintió un escalofrió. Pero continúo caminando junto a su esposo hasta llegar a la mesa. Neji no parecía haber notado su incomodidad dado el menor signo de ello. No le prestaba la menor atención ni siquiera mientras la llevaba de la mano, estaba ocupado saludando a todo el mundo. Una vez a la mese. Neji espero a que ella tomase asiento junto a una enorme silla de madera propia del señor del castillo y jefe del clan. Todo el mundo volvió a quedar en completo silencio.

-Les presento a lady Sakura Haruno, mi esposa- anuncio en voz alta.

Sakura espero a oír el resto de la presentación, pero no hubo nada más. No sabía muy bien que había esperado oír, lo único que sabía era que aquella breve presentación le había resultado decepcionante. Mito a las demás persona que se sentaba a la mesa, pero ninguna de ellas le devolvió la mirada. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza de Neji, los sirvientes comenzaron a colocar sobre la mesa bandejas repletas de pan y queso y jarras de agua y de cerveza a las que siguieron numeroso cuencos de avena humeantes que llenaron el aire de aromas que despertaron el estomago de Sakura.

Su marido partió un trozo de pan y comenzó a comer, no parecía haber oído los rugidos de sus tripas. Sakura espero uno segundos con las manos en el regazo hasta que todo el mundo comenzó a comer y ella hizo lo mismo. Al meterse la cuchara de avena sus tripas comenzaron a rugir aun con más fuerza y Sakura se llevo la mano al estomago para tratar de acallar el ruido.

-¿No comiste suficiente anoche?- le pregunto Neji dejando de comer él.

-No, señor.

-¿Es que Ino no te llevo comida como yo le ordene?

-Sí que lo hizo, señor, pero me temo que yo estaba demasiada cansada y me quede dormida inmediatamente después de bañarme.

Neji gruño algo al oír su respuesta, pero no dijo nada más. Sakura pensó de pronto en su hermano y se le quito el apetito automáticamente. Dejo caer la cuchara sobre la mesa sin poder borrar de su mente la imagen del pobre Konohamaru herido y muerto de hambre en una sucia celda.

Su malestar debió de resultar evidente porque atrajo la atención de Neji.

-¿Estás enferma? De repente te has quedado muy pálida- se inclino hacia ella y la observo.

Sakura no sabía que responder. Ya lo había ofendido preguntándole por su hermano esa misma mañana y sin duda entendería cualquier otra pregunta al respecto como un nuevo ataque. Dada la reputación que tenia de ofenderse fácilmente y defender su nombre a toda costa, Sakura no quería ni pensar que podría sucederle si le preguntaba lo que tanto la atormentaba.

Nunca sabría como adivino lo que le ocurría, pero al momento siguiente, Neji se puso en pie de golpe tirando su enorme silla y agarro de la muñeca a Sakura para obligarla a levantarse también. Sin darle la menor explicación, la saco a rastras del salón y la llevo por el pasillo hacia el otro lado del castillo. Sakura dejo de luchar enseguida, pues no tenía nada que hacer frente a su fuerza y su determinación. Neji abrió una puerta oculta en un muro con tal fuerza, que golpeo contra la piedra: después agarro una antorcha y la condujo al interior del túnel.

El aire allí se hacía más denso y húmedo a medida que se adentraba en el pasadizo. Sakura no veía nada de lo que había por delante de él y no podía calcular cuánto más seguirían caminando por allí. Neji aminoro el paso momentáneamente antes de comenzar a bajar unos escalones ¿Adonde la llevaba? ¿Acaso lo había ofendido tanto como para que fuera a costarle la vida? Sakura tiro de su mano para intentar hacerle ir más despacio.

-No puedes seguir desafiando todas y cada una de mis palabras, esposa. Eres como un perro que se aferra a un hueso y que no suelta hasta que lo obligan a hacerlo.

-Señor, yo…-comenzó a decir ella.

-Escucha, esta es la última vez que soy tan benevolente contigo.

La agarro por los hombros y la empujo hacia delante hasta colocarla mirando a una pequeña celda. La mazmorra. Su hermano. Sakura se puso de puntillas para poder ver el interior de la celda, donde pudo ver a su hermano tumbado en un pequeño jergón. Dijo su nombre, pero él no se movió.

-Tienes cinco minutos para estar con él, ni uno más-entonces se dirigió a un guardia en el que Sakura ni siquiera había repasado hasta ese momento-: Madara, trae a la dama de vuelta al salón cuando se haya acabado el tiempo. Y no deje que entre a la celda.

-Sí, señor-Dijo el enorme guardia de cabello y ojos negros.

Neji se marcho sin decir nada más, pero si le lanzo una última mirada que daba fe de su irritación. Sakura pronuncio el nombre de su hermano una vez más.

Neji no comprendía el comportamiento de su esposa, pero tampoco el suyo. Al hacerla acudir al salón, no había tenido la menor intención de permitir que viera a su hermano y mucho menos que hablara con él. Lo que pretendía era cumplir con su palabra y con el acuerdo matrimonial; su hermano quedaría en liberta tan pronto como Neji se hubiera acosta con ella. Pero su mirada lo desafiaba y su honor de caballero le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Era consciente de que Sakura había sacrificado su vida entera por salvar la de su hermano. Y sabia también que él la aterraba. Pero había visto como era capaz de controlar ese terror para presionarlo por el bien del joven Konohamaru. Seguramente se habría sentido más ofendida si hubiera sabidos los verdaderos motivos por los que había tenido que casarse con la Bestia y la implicación de su hermanos en el plan.

Acababa de volver a dentarse en el salón cuando sintió las miradas horrorizadas de los presentes clavadas en él. ¿Acaso creían que la había encerrado? Dio un golpe en la mesa con ambos puños y, tras ponerse en pie, los miro a todos lentamente.

-No puedes culparlos a ellos, Neji- le advirtió Sai con un toque burlón que no le gusto nada-. Tu mismo has forjado tu reputación y la has utilizado siempre que te ha convenido hacerlo. Así que no puedes culparlos por pensar lo peor de ti.

-¿Y tú, Sai?- le pregunto a su amigo sentándose de nuevo-. ¿No lo piensa tú también? ¿Tú no crees que haya encerrado a mi mujer igual que encerré a su hermano?

-Creo que si continua como ha empezado, puede que desees haberlo hecho.

Neji asintió, completamente de acuerdo con el comentario de su amigo. Aquella mujer solo llevaba un día allí y ya le había hecho cambiar de opinión varias veces. Al enviar a Sai a hablar con su padre, había imaginado un matrimonio gracias al cual tendría una mujer en la cama por las noches y completamente fuera de su vista durante el día. Sabia sin lugar a dudas que nunca podría amar a otra mujer del modo que había amado a Hinata, por eso en los últimos tiempos había acabado por aceptar la idea de casarse solo con el fin de dar un heredero al clan. Si no dejaba que le importara demasiado, si la mantenía a distancia, podría proteger su corazón de tener que volver a sufrir la terrible agonía de perder a alguien tan querido.

Pero algo le decía que aquella esposa que se había buscado iba a darle más problemas de los que había previsto. Como si la hubiese hecho aparecer con el pensamiento, Sakura entro en el salón junto a Madara y volvió a la mesa sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Lo que hizo a continuación dejo a Neji estupefacto.

Se detuvo frente a él, donde todos podían verla, y se inclino ante él haciéndole una pronunciada reverencia sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Su voz se oyó en todo el salón, rompiendo el silencio con sus palabras.

-Le suplico que me perdone, señor. Le pido disculpa por haber cuestionado su honor.

Neji sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba tragar la cerveza que acababa de beber. En su voz no había otra cosa que sincero arrepentimiento. Sabía que estaba haciendo aquellos para que todos lo vieran, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la certeza de que era un gesto sincero. Trago con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Siéntate junto a mí y desayuna

Sakura irguió la espalda lentamente y fue a sentarse a su lado. Neji le ofreció un trozo de pan que ella acepto, sus dedos se rozaron unos instantes. Al ver que apartaba el plato de avena y agarraba un trozo de queso, Neji llamo a un sirviente.

-Gaara, tráele a la señora otro plato de avena. El suyo se ha quedado frio.

-No, Gaara, no hace falta.

Volvía a llevarle la contraria en público. Neji cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiro hondo antes de volver a dar la orden al sirviente.

-¿Va a ser así siempre? ¿Yo doy una orden y tú la desobedeces sistemáticamente?

Por una parte deseaba reír, al menos no era la tonta de cerebro hueco con la que había creído que se vería obligado a casarse. Si tenía que casarse, en el fondo agradecía que hubiera sido con una mujer que no se encogiera ante él como hacia la mayoría. Pero como señor y jefe del clan no podía permitir que cuestionase sus órdenes continuamente.

Sakura por fin lo miro y al hacerlo, Neji vio como su expresión se tornaba en un gesto algo menos desobediente, pero apretaba los labios como si estuviera tratando contenerse de hablar. Bien. Debía pensar antes de actuar. Supo que lo había comprendido cuando Sakura le dio el plato de avena a Gaara para que lo cambiara por otro.

Neji asintió con satisfacción. Quizá funcionase. Después de aquello, Nejo entablo conversación con Sai para discutir las tarea programadas para la jornada, pero aprovecho el momento para observa a su esposa con más detenimiento.

Tenía un aspecto sencillo: su rostro, sus ojos y su cabello no era nada excepcional, pero tampoco carecían de atractivo. Después de la extraordinaria belleza de Hinata, Neji no había querido otra mujer preciosa. Debía admitir que si se movía con gracia y sin duda las formas de su cuerpo era su mejor atributo; lo había descubierto al ver sus hombros desnudos e incluso el comienzo de sus pechos cuando se le había caído la toalla esa mañana; en aquel momento la reacción de su cuerpo le había dicho que consumar el matrimonio no supondría dificultad alguna. Se removió en la silla al recordar una vez más la imagen de su piel cremosa.

Como si hubiera sentido que la observaba, Sakura levanto la mira y se encontró con los ojos de su marido. Quizá se hubiese precipitado al valorar su atractivo, pues al mirarla fijamente vio un brillo en sus ojos que los hacía tremendamente atractivos. No, señor, no sería nada difícil. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo invadió su mente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por echarla a un lado.

-Deberías ir a ver a las costureras para que te hicieran algún vestido.

-Se coser, señor, y tengo ropa…solo que no aquí. No tuve tiempo de hacer equipaje debidamente.

-Entonces habrá que sustituir esas ropas tuyas por otras nuevas, lady Haruno no puede pasearse por el castillos o por el pueblo como te he encontrado yo esta mañana.

Sakura abrió la boca y se ruborizo. Parecía que había un modo de hacerla callar.

-Ino se encargara de todo, ahora si me disculpas…-se puso en pie y le hizo un gesto a Sai para que lo siguiera-…tenemos que ocuparnos de ciertas cosas.

Salieron del salón a toda prisa mientras Neji urgía a si cuerpo a calmarse. Estaba deseando que llegara la noche porque entonces la haría suya y el matrimonio quedaría consumado.

Aquella misma noche.

Hacía ya tiempo que había oscurecido, pero Neji no había vuelto al castillo aun. Cada vez que Sakura le preguntaba a algún sirviente si acostumbraba a regresar tarde, recibía una especie de gruñido o de murmullo por respuesta que no le aclaraba nada. Cuando por fin llego a la conclusión de que no estaba por la labor de ayudarla a saber algo más de su marido, busco refugio en la soledad de sus aposentos.

Había sido un día tremendamente frustrante para ella. Habia visitado a las costureras del castillo y también al zapatero del pueblo, todo ello acompañada por la presencia vigilante de Ino. De vuelta al castillo con sus nuevas posesione, a Sakura le había sorprendido que Neji no hubiese regresado aun. Había llegado y pasado el momento de cenar y su ausencia había empezado a incomodarla de tal modo, que había pedido una bandeja para cenar sola en su habitación en lugar de hacerlo ante la atenta mirada de su gente. Allí, en sus habitaciones, era donde había pasado las siguientes horas.

Esperando.

Sobresaltándose con cada ruido.

Impaciente por que llegara la noche… y él.

Sabía que el aplazamiento que le había concedido la noche anterior no volvería a repetirse, por lo que esa vez tendría que cumplir su parte del trato. ¿Podría hacerlo? Sakura había disfrutado con los besos que había compartido con Naruto ocasionalmente, pues había tenido la convicción de que se casaría con él. Sabía lo que se esperaba de una esposa en el lecho matrimonial, aunque desconocía los detalles del acto en sí. No podía ni imaginar el hecho de entregarse a un completo desconocido. Se echo a temblar de miedo, confusión y curiosidad.

Temari, la joven sirvienta que había provocado el malentendido con Neji, había vuelto a su habitación para prepararle la cama y avivar el fuego. Sakura se encontraba junto a la ventana, con la mira clavada en el patio, donde podía ver a los guardias paseando de un lado a otro del muro principal. Aparte de eso, no había ningún otro movimiento a la vista.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo girarse rápidamente, pero en lugar de su marido se encontró con Ino, que le llevaba ropa. La mayor de las sirvientas le dijo algo a la más joven, que salió de la habitación de inmediato.

-Señora- le dijo Ino en cuanto se quedaron solas-, le he traído un camisón limpio y una bata. Después de que se haya cambiado, le cepillare el pelo si lo desea.

Sakura obedeció casi sin pensarlo y, unos minutos después, se encontraba envuelta en la pesada bata y sentada frente al fuego. Las caricias del cepillo en el pelo la ayudaron a relajarse un poco mientras esperaba que llegara el momento de enfrentarse a su destino.

¿Volvería pronto Neji? ¿La poseería entonces sin darle lugar a opinar siquiera? Se movió en la silla inquietamente, sin poder controlar la creciente dudas que invadían su mente.

-¿Hay algo que desee preguntarme, señora?

A Sakura le sorprendió el ofrecimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ino?-pregunto mirando a la sirvienta.

-Estaba pensando que quizá su madre no le preparo para la noche de bodas.

-No, Ino, no tengo nada que preguntarte.

-Como quiera. ¿Le dijo su madre lo que debería esperar?

-En realidad me dijo que mi marido me diría todo lo que necesitara saber-susurro Sakura, sin saber bien si era eso lo que debía esperar realmente. Quizá si hubiera sido Naruto… pero con Neji, habría deseado saber bien que era lo que iba a suceder exactamente entre ellos.

-¿Está segura?-insistió la sirvienta.

-Ya has oído a la señora, Ino. Su marido responderá a sus preguntas.

Sakura se volvió hacia la puerta, boquiabierta. La imagen de Neji llenando el umbral con su altura, le corto la respiración. Se cerró bien la bata y vio como Ino lo saludaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza y salía de la habitación. Él cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sakura no podía ni moverse, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y le faltaba el aire. Después de dar solo dos pasos hacia ella, Neji se detuvo y Sakura tuvo que levantar la mirada hacia él.

-Dime, esposa, ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

Sakura tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de salir corriendo de allí o al menos esconderse tras la enorme cama, pero lo que hizo fue respirar hondo y tratar de buscar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

¿Qué deseaba saber? ¿Todo? ¿Nada? Sabía en qué consistía el acto; no era eso lo que la había preocupado desde el momento en que había recibido la noticia de su matrimonio… Por fin supo lo que quería saber.

-¿Por qué yo?

No lo miro a los ojos al hablar, pues no sabía si quería ver lo que reflejaba en ellos al oír la pregunta.

Su actitud hacia ella hasta el momento había sido muy poco amable, más bien hostil, pero Sakura seguía sin comprender el motivo de aquel matrimonio.

-Necesitaba una esposa y tú estabas disponible.

No había ni rastro de hostilidad en su voz nada que diera a entender que lo que decía no era cierto.

Su explicación no desentonaba en absoluto con el mundo en el que ambos vivían; el matrimonio no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos de afecto entre los cónyuges, por lo que el afecto que ella sentía por otro carecía completamente de importancia.

Sakura sintió que se acercaba a ella un poco más, aunque solo se oía el crepitar del fuego en el hogar. Alzo la mirada hacia él.

-¿No deseabas casarte?

-No tenía sentimiento alguno al respecto. Pero soy el jefe del clan, necesito herederos y, por tanto, necesito una esposa.

-¿Y cualquier mujer habría valido?-cerró la boca enseguida, pero las palabras ya habían escapado de sus labios.

Neji parpadeó al oír aquella pregunta cargada de sarcasmo. Aquél no era momento de ofenderlo. Pero entonces él reaccionó de un modo sorprendente. Su risa llenó la habitación y Sakura pensó que parecía más accesible cuando sonreía.

—No, soy más exigente. Pedí una mujer de aspecto sencillo, pero que no tuviera la cabeza hueca.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa; le sorprendía que hubiera establecido aquellos dos requisitos y que los hubiera admitido ante ella. Entonces se dio cuenta del insulto que suponían aquellas palabras para su aspecto y tuvo que apartar la mirada para que él no viera que la había herido.

—No pretendía insultarte —dijo acercándose a ella y bajando la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro—. No quería una esposa que se asustase de mí. Quería una mujer con agallas.

—Y sin atractivo —Sakura agarró el cepillo de la cómoda sólo para distraerse del dolor que sentía.

—Debo decir que eso era más un desafío para Sai que un verdadero requisito —Neji le puso la mano sobre la suya y le quitó el cepillo. Se quedó agachado a su lado—. ¿Podemos hablar de algo menos conflictivo?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío al notar el roce de su piel. ¿Sería ahora? ¿Había llegado el momento?

**Continuara...**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias tanto de personajes (que enserio los necesito) como de la trama, quejas, dudas... bueno se aceptan todo menos virus.

Nota: le doy las gracias a Jackye Malfoy que me ha animado para continuara con el Fics y que me siento muy honrada de que ella haya decidido escribir una versión propia de este fics.

Bueno bye.


End file.
